Categories
As I go through this wiki frequently, I notice many patterns. One of these is lack and misuse of categories. As stated in the rules you should of read when you signed up, categories are a must have. You NEED them, or else you can risk getting a temporary ban. But that doesn't mean make them up, it means use existing ones. It isn't difficult. On the sidebar when you publish a pasta, there should be a section called "categories" . Typing in the "add categories" adds them, so make sure to do so. When you do, select one that fits your story. All pastas need "creepypasta" and "creepypastas" as categories to start off, as well as all other relevant things. If it's a video game, use "video games" . If it's real life, add "real life" . If it's a video game series, add the series names. Ones like Mario and Sonic aren't real categories; you need "super Mario" and "sonic the hedgehog" . See, it's simple. The only time you should add new categories is if it is the first pasta for that series. For example, I had to add "kid Icarus" after I posted the first kid Icarus pasta. This is the only legal time you can add a category. If your not sure if it is a real category, click on the categories' link. If it has a admin's comment or pasta in it, or is a legit series, then it's real. The final thing I'd like to mention is that the only pasta character with a category is "slender", and this is because of the games. Don't run around and add Ben drowned, Jeff the killer, or smile dog categories, because you'll likely get a ban for it. As I go through this wiki frequently, I notice many patterns. One of these is lack and misuse of categories. As stated in the rules you should of read when you signed up, categories are a must have. You NEED them, or else you can risk getting a temporary ban. But that doesn't mean make them up, it means use existing ones. It isn't difficult. On the sidebar when you publish a pasta, there should be a section called "categories" . Typing in the "add categories" adds them, so make sure to do so. When you do, select one that fits your story. All pastas need "creepypasta" and "creepypastas" as categories to start off, as well as all other relevant things. If it's a video game, use "video games" . If it's real life, add "real life" . If it's a video game series, add the series names. Ones like Mario and Sonic aren't real categories; you need "super Mario" and "sonic the hedgehog" . See, it's simple. The only time you should add new categories is if it is the first pasta for that series. For example, I had to add "kid Icarus" after I posted the first kid Icarus pasta. This is the only legal time you can add a category. If your not sure if it is a real category, click on the categories' link. If it has a admin's comment or pasta in it, or is a legit series, then it's real. The final thing I'd like to mention is that the only pasta character with a category is "slender", and this is because of the games. Don't run around and add Ben drowned, Jeff the killer, or smile dog categories, because you'll likely get a ban for it. If you need help with this, you can contact the admins, chat mods, and regulars. We're all here to help you and keep this wiki in tiptop shape. And that's all you really need to know about categories! Make sure to follow the rules, and keep on posting! Category:Help Category:Help Desk Category:Special Category:Site Administration Category:Site Maintenance